


长夜不复

by 清歌 (sugitakiyoka)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, One Night Stands, female WoL
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23104372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugitakiyoka/pseuds/%E6%B8%85%E6%AD%8C
Summary: ※埃斯蒂尼安x光之战士♀※R18，R18，R18（虽然只有一辆破烂自行车），慎入※喵光狗血一夜情系列下篇，上篇无肉，不过为了剧情连贯也放上来※已完结
Relationships: Warrior of Light/Estinien Wyrmblood
Kudos: 19





	1. 一夜之后

**上**

冒险者醒来时觉得脑袋仿佛被古菩猩猩抡了一拳。

死死黏在太阳穴上的胀痛比魔界花的毒气还杀人，她下意识抱头哼哼了一声，随即睁开眼，没有紧合的窗帘缝送来了一束伊修加德的晨光。

太刺眼了。

不仅如此，少女总觉得身上怪怪的。她说不出到底是什么地方怪，或许是口腔里挥之不去的过夜酒气，或许是熬夜之后耳旁四面八方嗡嗡不断的蜂鸣，又或是坐起身后全身异样的寒冷。

奇怪，她明明穿着衣服，怎么还会觉得冷呢？

少女晕晕乎乎地低下头去，随即映入眼帘的是袒露无遗的白皙双峰，肚脐眼旁可疑的红痕，以及埋没在被子下面光溜溜的大腿和私处。

“……”

大脑“咣”的一声当机了。

窸窸窣窣的声音落入耳中，她便转头看向门口，一个颇为熟悉的身影正把手放在门把上，微微凌乱的银白长发与另一只手上紧攥的黑色长枪无比眼熟。

“……埃斯蒂尼安？”

她声音沙哑地探问道。

门后的男人立刻挺直了背脊。他没有转身，只是“嗯”了一声。

“你怎么在我房间里？”

“……”

“我怎么没穿衣服？”

“……”

“你的铠甲呢？”

“……”

冒险者每问一个问题，声音便清晰了三分，可男人没有丝毫应答，只是微微偏转过头来，若无其事地说道：

“你放心，我昨晚戴套了。”

“……”

这下轮到她沉默了。

这句答非所问的话瞬间解释了先前令她疑惑的一切，因此她正在思考自己要不要尖叫，可说实话，大家都是成年人了，不过是在伊修加德的酒馆里重逢、把酒言欢、酩酊大醉再干柴烈火——这种仿佛成年人之间心照不宣的流程，事到如今已经不会再令她……

“等下，你怎么会有避孕套？”

少女混沌的大脑里只浮出了这一个问题。

男人则无言指了指床头柜，她转头看去，发现半开的抽屉里还有两个崭新的包装。

倒也不用这么周全。

冒险者在自己响亮的喷嚏里心想道。

终年积雪的伊修加德有多冷，她知道，土生土长的男人也清楚。埃斯蒂尼安在听见她那声喷嚏以后犹豫了几秒。尽管少女正在他身后利索地穿好内衣，但男人还是转过身来，放下手上的麻袋——袋子落地时“咣当”一响，听上去像是装了满袋的金属制品，是他的盔甲吧——在床边坐下，将她按回了被子里。

“躺好，我去给你弄杯热水。”

他冷静地命令她。

她“呃”了一声，不经意瞥见他狭长双眼下的两圈青黑，不禁心想他怎么不多睡一会儿，便说：“我没事啦。待会儿还要去天穹街交东西，晚了就……”

“那就翘掉。”

“……”

她黑黝黝的眼睛好奇地盯着他。

埃斯蒂尼安没再多说什么，径直出了房间。她听见他下楼的脚步声，又揉了揉太阳穴，蹭了蹭双腿，原来如此，这股奇怪的感觉是交合之后才会有的。要说她没有经验是不可能的，毕竟活了二十五六，再怎么着也会有过一段经历，只不过已经很久没有和谁共度一夜了。

冒险者在心里犯起了嘀咕。

她对昨晚的记忆还停留在伊修加德的酒馆里：在天穹街里忙活了一天，疲惫使她急欲找个地方喝酒驱寒，于是随便找了家小酒馆钻了进去，刚点好菜，抬起头来便看见了推门而入的埃斯蒂尼安。

男人的目光也恰好落在她身上。微有怔忡。

自从在摩杜纳石之家一别之后又是两三个月不见，若非她听闻伊修加德要开始重建，或许还不一定会在这里重逢。她喜出望外地朝他招招手，他也没有拒绝，坐在桌对面，驾轻就熟地招呼老板点了不少东西。

把酒长谈似乎就是从这里开始的。

尽管塔塔露和可露儿应该对他说过一些她的事，但她还是尽量挑了些他可能没听过的东西讲，埃斯蒂尼安本就不怎么喜欢说话，因此都是她问一句他答一句，挤牙膏似的。起先她喝的还是冻雾鸡尾酒这类单纯浓度低又暖身体的酒，到后来不知怎地越喝越烈……

然后呢？

是她主动“邀请”的他吗？

她真的一丁点都想不起来了。

正在这时，熟悉的脚步声在门外响起。“咔哒”一声，门开了，身着便服的银发男人走了进来，将水壶和空杯放在床头柜上。

“啊，谢了，我自己来……”

结果她连指尖都没碰到杯子，就被他抢了过去，倒好一杯白开水，又重新放了回去。

“等会儿再喝吧。”

“哦，哦，好……”

她傻眼了。

怎么回事？是故乡的酒把这个男人的别扭性子给掰正了，还是他们昨晚的一夜情让他“改头换面”了？她所认识的那个埃斯蒂尼安就算重伤醒来，第一时间也会用毒舌“问候”朋友以表自己身体无碍的啊！

少女百思不得其解，又莫名害怕与他对上视线，赶忙转回头去，十指在被子上纠缠不清。

一时间鸦雀无声。

略显尴尬的沉默支配了整个房间。这里并不像福尔唐伯爵家的客房那样宽敞，因此沉默才更像一块石头压在肩上。她有些喘不过气，却又不知如何开口，目光在空荡荡的墙壁上逃来逃去，希望埃斯蒂尼安能率先开口打破这个古怪的气氛。

……算了，他还是别开口了，鬼知道他会说些什么。

叮叮当当的低响从窗外透了进来。这间旅馆离天穹街不远，想必应该是重建工程又开始了。这座古老的城市经过漫长的战争，早已变得满目疮痍，但幸好有艾默里克的带领，伊修加德总算重新振作起来，才能像现在这样迎来崭新的一天。

“艾默里克好像忙了很长一段时间了。”她不由说道。

自从她来到这里以后总共只见过艾默里克一次。他忙得根本没有空坐下来好好聊一聊，问候了几句便走向会议室，只有露琪亚在走之前对她恭敬地鞠了一躬。

男人“嗯”了一声。

“你这次回来，去见过他了吗？”

“没有。”

“那，”她顿了顿，“你后悔过吗？”

“什么？”

他的眼神终于从窗外拉回她脸上。

“退出龙骑士团。”

他挑了挑眉，“你感冒了吧？”

“啊？”

“不然怎么净说些鬼话。”

“……哦，”她闷闷道，“对不起。”

“我没有责备你。”床垫“咯吱”响了响，他将身体向后微微仰去，手指隔着被面碰着了她的腿边。她没有向旁挪，他也没有缩回手。尴尬的气氛好像和缓了一些，他静静说道：

“我从不后悔自己做的每个决定。”

少女眨了眨眼：

“包括昨晚？”

“……”

他被噎住了。看上去有些狼狈，她竟不由发笑，说：“逗你的啦。”

“你什么时候也学会开这种恶劣的玩笑了。”他瞪了她一眼。

“我忘了，”她笑眯眯地说，“毕竟我们已经很久没见了，不是么？”

他收回目光，“是啊，”然后用手探向水杯，再拿到她眼前，“不烫了，快喝吧。”

在接过水杯时，她的指尖自然而然碰着了他的手。那是一双男性的手，宽厚、修长而有力；那同时也是一双昨晚爱抚过她的手，尽管大脑已经记不清了，但身体似乎还记得缠绵的感觉——她慌忙回神，猛地被温热的杯壁烫了一下，差点把水打倒。

此前她从未对面前的男人产生过这种想法。

惊人的滚烫顺着心底爬上了脸颊。

——埃斯蒂尼安会不会注意到她的脸红呢？

她不敢转头看他，只好闷头喝水，忽然又听见他问：

“你最近还好吗？”

怎么现在才问。她心下嘟囔，嘴上却答：“还不错。两头忙，挺充实的。你呢？”

“还行，到处旅游，除了有只幼龙缠着我之外，没什么不好的。”

她笑了起来：“是奥恩·凯吧？我在潮风亭见到它了。它跟我说你被塔塔露和可露儿追了整整一晚上。”

他哼了一声，“幸亏店主是个怪人，不然它早就饿死了。”

“那待会儿我就写信去告状，这样你下次去可就没有鱿鱼干吃了。”

“谁稀罕啊。”

男人棱她一眼，却又不再多说什么，恶狠狠地抢过她手里的空杯，“砰”的一下放在床头柜上。

迟来的叙旧渐渐软化了整个房间，她今天才发现他原来还有这样一面，不禁觉得新奇。

还有点可爱，嗯。她偷偷想道。

“行了，我看你也恢复得差不多了。我该走了。”

埃斯蒂尼安原本就不准备久留，只不过是被她抓了个正着，才不得不又多陪了她一会儿，眼下看她精神了不少，自然也就放下心来，从床边站起身。

她“啊”了一声。

那一刻掠过心底的念头到底是什么呢？

冒险者没有抓住。她仅是下意识拽住了男人的袖口，见他回过头来，舌头瞬间好似打了九九八十一个结，让她好半天也说不出一个字。可有些话终究还是要说的，他离房门只有十步，只要他再走上十步，出了这扇门，他们就不知何年何月才能再见了——

“我……我们一起去吃个早饭吧！空着肚子启程多不好啊，对不对！”

他的眼里落了些纷杂的影。

“你的天穹街呢？不去了？”

“呃，”她瞪大了眼，拼命从一锅粥的脑子里挤出不像样的回答，“不是你刚才说让我翘掉的嘛！我翘了，就，就没事可以做了，你，你不负责吗？”

这句话竟把他惹笑了，“我负什么责？”

“负责……负责带我逛遍伊修加德呀！我好久没来了，你也好久没回来了，我们吃了早饭可以一起去逛逛！”

她在着急些什么呢？

“你以前不都逛过了吗，再说了，我也没兴趣。”

“那你也可以陪我，我想去宝杖大街给朋友买些特产！”

她到底在着急什么呢？

而他不说话了，只是盯着她看，似乎在寻找什么，又像是在等待什么。

她感觉自己的喉咙里正包着一团火，那团火是从她心底烧起来的，起初只是一簇火苗，不知何时居然燎了整片心原。细胞、血液、心跳——浑身上下无一不在催促她，催促她将理性碾在脚下，理性不值一提。

少女低下头去。

抓住他袖口的手渐渐失去了力道，一点点从他身上离开。

随即，拥抱她的不再是旅馆里清冷的空气，而是一股更加具体的暖意。它化作一个熟悉的身形，将焦头烂额的少女包裹在其中，怦怦的跳动声也落入她耳畔。

“傻子。”

他抱住了她。

“我不傻。”

她用双手环住他，小声反驳道。

傻的明明就是他，一句话不说就准备走人，当她是什么了？再说了……她在心里埋怨不已，却又把脸埋进他温热的胸膛，大口大口地呼吸起他身上的气息来。

混合着伊修加德的霜雪。冷寂而又炽热。

只可惜温馨的气氛还未持续三秒，他便毫不识趣地打断了。

“我昨晚带了套。”

“……啊？”怎么好端端的突然说这个？

“抽屉里还有剩的。”

说罢，男人的双手就窸窸窣窣地游走了起来。她一下子慌了神，“等下，埃斯蒂尼安，等一下，”赶忙按住他不安分的手，“我还没洗漱，而且我真的快饿死了！”

正朝内衣里探入的手掌停住了。他重重叹了一口气，微微离开她，狐疑地问道：

“真的？”

她赶忙发誓：“能吃下三头牛。”

他白了她一眼：“那你还不赶快换衣服。”

“这就去！”

少女一迭声地应道，钻进了洗手间。

再陪她两天似乎也不错。

男人站在窗前，将狭窄窗外的雪景收入眼底。方才还纷纷的落雪眨眼间便止息了，阳光从厚重的乌云边探出脑袋，将融融的光与暖洒向四面八方。昨夜与今早的伊修加德并没有什么变化，居民们来来往往，开始了新一天的生活。

而他们也即将开始崭新的一天。

埃斯蒂尼安一边想着待会儿得让她多穿几件，一边又悠悠想道：

反正来日方长。


	2. 长夜不复

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ※突然发现预警都在上篇写了……  
> ※呃，总之，反正，R18慎入，OOC慎入  
> ※埃斯蒂尼安x光之战士♀

**下**

冒险者是在埃斯蒂尼安“性致正佳”的时候忽然想到这个问题的。

此时男人正在她的颈边流连，呼出的气息与来回啄吻为她抹上了一层又一层情欲的薄红。银白色的长发不断搔过她的下颔与颈子，也持续不断地挠在她的心尖上，挠得她眯细了双眼，很是享受他的爱抚。

无论怎么想，眼下这种情况都该是勇往直前、攻城略地的大好时机。

但她偏偏就想到了这个问题。

少女睁大眼，望着木制天花板上微弱的油灯光亮，直愣愣地开口叫他：

“埃斯蒂尼安，埃斯蒂尼安。”

“嗯？”他含混不清地亲吻起她的锁骨来。

“嗯，唔，那什么……”微微干燥的嘴唇亲得她好痒。少女不自觉抓住他的后衣襟，“我问你一个问题好不好？”

“不好。”他立刻回答。

……这个臭男人！

她磨了磨牙，犹豫两秒后决定不管他，继续问了下去：

“你怎么，怎么不用以前的称呼，嗯，叫我了？”

话音刚落，男人的动作顿了顿，似乎有些懊恼地吐出一口气，这才总算离开她汗涔涔的胸口，撑起上半身，颇为不满地瞪她：

“什么称呼？”

“‘伙伴’啊。我才想起好像这次见面以后，你就再也没这么叫过我了。”

他怔了怔，看她的眼神活像是在看什么稀奇玩意儿，“你要是想，我也不是不能叫。”

“呃，我不是这个意思……”

她移开目光，想了想，在他越发不耐烦的注视下措好辞：“你有没有想过，我们现在究竟是什么关系呢？”

俗话说事不过三。如果将朋友之间的“一夜情”定义为一种过错，那么在她模糊的印象里，恐怕他们早在那一晚就犯下了弥天大错。而且，他们不但“不知悔改”，还“一错再错”，这两天没少在旅馆里做爱——虽说事到如今再来纠结她与他之间这种不清不楚的关系，还是在这个节骨眼上，也算是她不识情趣，可她转念又想，就这么一味回避问题真的好吗？亲也亲了，看也看了，做也做了，临到头就落得个“再见”，他继续他的旅途，她则回她的第一世界——

这样真的好么？

起码她不愿意。尽管她还不知道为什么。

“什么关系……”他想了想，“不就是朋友吗？”

“朋友之间会上床吗？”

“那就‘炮友’？”

她被他不假思索的样子噎了一下，“你在说出这个词的时候有没有想过阿尔菲诺听见会是什么表情。”

他翻了个白眼：“我管他什么表情，再过几年他不也成年了吗？再说了，我们现在这样难道不好么？”

“呃，这个，也不能说不好……”毕竟和他上床也挺舒服的。

“那不就得了，想这么多干嘛？”

男人说着，又俯身凑近她，准备继续做下去。

千钧一发之际，少女眼疾手快地捂住他的嘴，在收到他甚至有些冒火的目光后，咧嘴干笑了一下。

“要不今晚就……算了吧？对不起，我实在没那个兴致了。”

那双灰蓝色的眼睛盯着她，让她恍如置身于伊修加德的雪天之下。密布的乌云层层叠叠遮住了狭长眼眸里的灯火，只剩满腔恼怒——或许还有几分不解。正当她以为他翻身起来就要走人时，男人翻了个身，窸窸窣窣一阵响动后，她身下的床垫随即“嘎吱”一声沉了下去——他竟就这么背对背躺在了她身旁。

幸好旅馆的双人床还算宽敞。

她揣好自己因焦急而怦怦乱跳的心脏。

于是，少女轻手轻脚地下床，将油灯放在床头柜上。

“那我熄灯了哦，”她轻声说，“晚安。”

他并没有应答。

躺在床上睡意全无，却也不敢翻身。隐隐约约听见他均匀的呼吸，她看着眼前的黑暗，突然觉得自己大概真是做错了。

一直以来她其实都没什么说错话、办错事的经验，就好像在海德林的指引下，一整个行星都在竭尽全力包容她，为她指明最正确的那条路。因此，她感到了一阵愧疚，随着私处最后一丝湿意干涸，甚至还感到了些许后悔。自己真的应该在刚才那种时候问出那种问题吗？任他做下去，她只顾沉浸，高潮之后再问，不也……

她已经搞不清什么才是正确答案了。

少女烦躁地挠着心门。深夜了，外面听不见人声，只有茫茫的黑与白从钉了木条的窗户外钻进来，此时他们依然共享一条被子，背靠背的姿势令寒意顺着缝隙贴紧了她弓起的后背。

她忽然想取暖，于是主动转过身去，离男人近了些。可这样不够，还是很冷，她望着眼前修长的身形，一点一点、悄悄向他靠近。

应该不会被发现吧？她凑近了他没有弯曲的脊背，稍稍向下缩了些，好让额头贴着他的睡衣。不知是什么材质，既柔顺又暖和，就像他拢在肩前的长发。她贴着他，感受到自己的呼吸与他身体的起伏逐渐融为一体，一种前所未有的满足感在心间融化开来。

“对不起，”她忍不住小声说，“刚才拒绝了你。”

就在她以为他已经睡着了的时候，埃斯蒂尼安却猛地翻了个身，下巴轻轻抵在她的前额上，手臂环过她，动作利索得只让她发出了一声“呀”，便被他揽入怀中。

男人的体温与气息顷刻间涌了过来。一束天光静静伏在他银白色的长发上，随他的温度一起睡了过去。她盯着他雪一样的发丝，说：

“我还以为你生我的气了。”

“……没。”

“那为什么刚才一直不说话？”

“是个男人都这样。”

她刚想反问，脑筋立刻转过弯来。尽量不让眼珠子往下瞥，又听见他继续道：“……老实说，自从这次见面以来，我其实有点不知道怎么面对你。”

“嗯？可我们不早就认识了吗？”

“那也没有像现在这样挨得这么近。”

说的也是。她想赞同，下一秒却觉得不对劲：

“等一下，我看你刚才并没有这么不知所措，反倒厚脸皮得很啊。”

“你不喜欢？”

“……”

冒险者在他的轻笑中恼羞成怒地翻过身去，用自己猫起的腰与背来表达抗议。这招若是用来对付与她同龄或比她年少的对象可能还有用，但对一个远比她年长的男人来说，她这么做只会得到恶作剧，抑或是一个恶作剧般的性暗示。

埃斯蒂尼安从不犹豫，当然选择两边都要。

随即，男人的轻吻好似一场如酥春雨，从她被拨开头发的后颈开始，一点一点，在肩颈处与蝴蝶骨旁浸润开来。少女起初还觉得痒，每一吻都令她轻颤，可慢慢地，在他舌尖的刻意挑逗下竟失去了理智的掌控权。与此同时，男人的手也并未闲下来，那常年握枪、带着老茧的手掌起先在她的锁骨间抚摸，又伸进睡衣里，驾轻就熟地握住了她的乳房，略显粗糙的指腹摩挲着乳尖。

少女乱了呼吸。

而他不疾不徐地凑近她耳后，舔过她通红滚烫的耳廓，声音沙哑地问她：

“做么？”

“现在已经凌晨了……”她还在顽抗。

“隔壁早就睡熟了，没人听得见。”

“等等……你，你还没回答我问你的那个问题……”

男人抬起上身，阴影和发丝皆与她交融。他耐心亲吻她的侧脸，缓缓说道：

“光用嘴说不如实际行动。”

她瞪了他一眼。在几个月前她绝不会对他这样。但正如他所说，几个月前他们也不曾像此时此刻这般亲昵。于是她妥协了，这个男人当初从战场上救下她以后都能一声不吭地离开，自己怎么还能要求他说出最真实的想法呢。

——况且，未曾吐露真心的也不止他一人。

少女转过身来，伸出双手，毫无保留地抱住了他。男人仿佛听了令，俯下身去吻住她微张的嘴唇。无言的默契教她无需躲闪，只用享受，享受他干燥而温暖的薄唇，享受他的舌尖进入她的口中，再享受他的“邀请”，直到炽热的喘息间不自觉淌下她的娇声与银丝。

往常急性子的他竟也会在此时极尽耐心。她还在晕沉沉地感叹，下一秒便“啊”了一声：他用嘴含住了她的乳头。

舌头自然比手掌更柔软，更何况他的掌心布满了粗糙的茧。而那些粗糙顺着他的爱抚一路向下，率先探入她的内裤，还未等她有所反应，便轻车熟路地找到了“那里”。

她不禁向后一仰，重重地呼出一口气。

原本抓住他头发的一只手不得不用来捂住嘴，也不知他是怎么知道的，在她的乳晕上又画了个圈，这才凑上前来，掰开了她的手。

“埃斯——”

“叫出来。”

“你……”

她羞恼地想打他，但捉住她手腕的那只手又与她五指交叠。力量恰到好处。

“叫出来，”他呼唤她的名字，“都睡着了，没人听得见。”

这一刻，他的一切都是魔法。他牵着她的手，他吻着她的敏感处，他的另一只手则从她最隐密的花丛中挖掘出源源不断的快感。房间不复寒冷，小腹里纠缠不清的酸软令她几乎喘不上气，她只能当个乖宝宝，在细碎的娇喘里呼唤他，她需要他、她需要他……

她希望他能明白，她有多么需要他。

快乐越积越多。她感觉自己正躺在伊修加德的雪地里，那松软的白雪是棉花糖与云朵做的，一点也不冷。阳光从四面八方照耀过来，把她蜜穴外的、小腹里的、心底深处的快感染得金灿灿的、白茫茫的——

少女的脚背几乎绷成了一条直线。

在汹涌而来的海潮中，只是呼唤他。

片刻，她回过神来。清醒后只觉气喘吁吁得像一条终于获得氧气的鱼。汗湿的黏腻像一层薄衣，紧紧贴在了皮肤上。

冒险者很快就注意到了他的忍耐。就算不用刻意往下看，她也知道他在忍耐。于是，她让他坐起来，同时扶着他的肩也坐起身来。尽管她不觉得冷，但埃斯蒂尼安还是拧着眉毛随手抓过一件外套披在她身上。

少女打开床头灯，幽微的光照亮了男人裸露出来的结实的上半身，将手覆盖上去，再用指尖轻轻描摹——那是他身上众多旧伤之一。狰狞的疤痕并未随着伤口痊愈而消失不见，但事到如今，这些伤早已是构成他的一部分。她便亲吻上去，带着些许莫名的虔诚。

虔诚是真实的，性欲也是真实的。她的双手不安分地向下探去。在平躺时由于身高差距而无法触及的领域，此时此刻正“敞开大门”任她前进。少女没有犹豫，握住那根东西的时候听见他在她肩头发出一声隐忍的低哼。

她禁不住笑了起来。

那双才经历高潮而微微浸着汗的手熟练地上下套弄，好像早就谙熟他的敏感处——一如他也熟知她的敏感点那样。很快她便分不清黏了满手的究竟是他们两人的汗水，还是他那里的顶部分泌出来的液体了。

男人颇有些不爽，“你是想让我提前射出来吗？”

她促狭地望着他：“你猜？”

他脸色不悦地哼了一声，索性一把将她推倒回去。后脑勺率先接触的并不是柔软的枕头，而是枕头上他事先垫好的手掌——她惊叫一声，双手自然离开了那里，晾在半空中不知所措。而他全然不顾她的愕然，一边吻着她的脸颊，一边褪去她湿了一片的内裤，然后耳语道：

“看来这条也没法用了。”

“……”

少女简直恨得牙痒痒，恨不能一口咬在他的肩上，可下嘴处恰好有一道伤疤，她看在眼里，终究还是于心不忍，别过头去。

埃斯蒂尼安顺势亲了下去，这一次倒没有徘徊在她的锁骨或胸部，而是反反复复地亲吻一个并不敏感的地方。她有些奇怪，尚未开口问他怎么了，就听他问：

“这道伤是怎么留下的？”

“嗯？”

“这里。”他用手戳了戳她的上臂，“怎么留下的？”

她勉强用余光瞥了一眼，那是一条斜长的伤疤，可她着实没有什么印象。“是不是打哪个蛮神的时候留下的啊？”无奈情欲将思维搅得一团糟，况且那里的结痂早就掉了，只剩一条浅痕，与他身上的那些印记差不多。“记不得了。”她诚实地回答道。

闻言，他叹了口气。

“怎，怎么啦！都过去那么久了，谁还记得起来呀！再说了，你那些伤不也一样嘛。”

他抬头看过来，“你该好好照顾自己了。”

“你没资格说我。”她撇撇嘴。

“也不知道是哪位英雄阁下当初打到一半晕倒在战场上，还要人抱回来。”

“那某位前苍天之龙骑士先生受了伤还坚持要一个人去屠龙，结果差点死在洞窟里，这件事又怎么说呢？”

“……艾默里克那家伙怎么把这种陈年破事都告诉你了？！”

难得见他吃瘪，她“扑哧”一声笑了起来。“好了好了，那我下次不找他问了，”大不了换个人，比如雅伯里克——在心里打着小算盘，少女再度抱住他，将脸埋进他的长发中，低声说：

“进来吧？”

“嗯。”

他低头吻住她。

冒险者这两天有时会想，他的阴茎似乎要比人族的长。尽管她自己的性经验也称得上“匮乏”，但就按以前的恋爱来看，的确是会长一些的。也不知道是身材修长的精灵族普遍的特征，还是他自己就是个特例……

总之，当那根东西顶进去的时候，它其实是会直接深入“无感区”的。

不算太粗，但一口气这样戳进来——

“唔！”她抱他抱得更紧了。

“怎么了？”他的询问绷得像一根即将断裂的弦，“很疼么？”

她摇摇头，主动用双腿盘住他的腰，将他搂得再紧一点。她羞于告诉他自己的感受，自然也不会现在就说实话。而男人亲着她的耳垂，“那我动了。”说完便迫不及待开始了抽插。

身下的木板床随即发出一阵阵规律的响动。任谁听了都知道这间屋子里正在上演什么，或许还会有人抱怨怎么大半夜的搞这出。她在自己破碎的喘息中迷迷糊糊地思考着，先前他进来时得到的满足感竟不知不觉向上攀升，幸福的叹息却被他抽插得只剩克制的“嗯”与“啊”。

“……你好紧。”

他在她耳边说。

“还不是，还不是怪你……”她在低喘中埋怨。

“怪我，怪我，”他一反常态地问她，“那我让你满足了么？”

她本想狠狠瞪他，回答却只剩支离破碎的呜咽。

他进来了，他们正互相占有，身体是那样契合，仿佛在她诞生于世之前，她便是他体内那根不可或缺的肋骨。

暖黄色的灯光将少女紧实而匀称的肉体涂抹得入了画。这是一幅尚好的油画，画中人儿正在他的逗弄与抽插下不自觉地皱眉、咬唇、喘息，极尽媚态。男人不由端详她、观赏她、品尝她，一切都烟消云散了，唯剩他们两人，在这一室暖春中回归最本真的模样。

“埃斯、埃斯蒂尼安……”

她断断续续地呼唤。

“我也快……”他看似痛苦地皱起了眉头。

早已不知是谁在主导，她配合着他的运动，他又努力给她欢愉。眼看着血与肉即将在最冲动的刹那合二为一，男人忽然俯下身去，在她耳旁轻声说：

“我喜欢你。”

那一瞬，她以为这四个字是幻听。

随即而来的高潮将她的思维冲刷成了一片空白。

这一次高潮的余韵持续了许久。她从云端坠落，良久才发觉自己正躺在他的臂弯中。对上他平静的目光，她伸手握住他抚弄自己头发的手，眨眨眼，问道：

“你刚才说了什么？”

“嗯？我忘了。”

这人怎么撒谎都不眨眼的？少女有些愤愤，“你明明说了！再说一次嘛！就那四个字，埃斯蒂尼安，好不好嘛！”

“什么四个字五个字的，我累了，睡吧。”

“不准睡！”

她立刻缠住他，深怕他翻个身就睡成大头猪。“你再说一次，就一次，我没听清啦！”少女央着他，蹭着他，几乎使出了浑身解数，眼睛都快眨抽筋了。

“……你再蹭下去小心今晚都睡不了。”

“……”

迅速反应过来他在说什么，她马上收回八爪鱼似的手脚，乖乖躺好，只剩双眼还在“暗送秋波”。

只可惜无论什么秋波到了他那里都是“秋天的菠菜”，埃斯蒂尼安若无其事地起身关了床头灯，躺下时床垫“咯吱”一响。与响声一道，他的声音又在黑暗中落入她耳畔：

“我说都说了，你怎么没个回复啊？”

“啊？什，什么回复……”她立刻心虚。

“你说什么回复，你还想再来一次吗？”

“我错了我错了，别来了，我好累！”冒险者只好求饶，同时腹诽他的体力怎么好像无穷无尽——但话又说回来，随着年龄增长，脸皮厚度倒不增反减，她张了张口，又张了张口，回答总停在“我也”上，挤不出关键的三个字。

随后，少女敏锐地察觉到了一件事：

“等一下，什么回复，你那句话明明就是回答我之前问你的问题，别想驴我！”

男人的哼声在一片漆黑中尤为突出。

侥幸打了个平局，少女心满意足地闭上眼，不再追究他那答非所问的四个字。

此时已是万籁俱寂。窗外不知何时又下起了雪，却没有先前那样冷了。彼此互道晚安之后，只听得见他的呼吸、她的心跳，以亲昵的姿态逐渐合拍。

这个夜晚终于不复漫长，崭新的晨曦正在尽头等待。

——还有那一句相视而笑的“早安”。


End file.
